The Kiss
by AinoMinakoAu
Summary: Miyu/Larva story - Miyu and Larva share a romantic kiss, now Larva is in hiding and Miyu is angry!
1. Prologe

"The Kiss"  
  
AinoMinakoAu  
  
Just in case you were wondering, I've rewritten some of my story so it makes alot more sense... (I swear to you, I did write this at 1:00am on a Friday). Please re-review!!!  
  
A "Vampire Princess Miyu" Fanfiction about Miyu and Larva's relationship and the frustration Miyu goes through after a starnge encounter with her companion.  
  
- AMA ^_^  
  
  
  
'All alone, staring on.  
  
Watching her life go by.  
  
When her days are grey and her nights are black,  
  
different shades of Monday'  
  
- Forgiven, not Forgotten: The Corrs  
  
Prologe - revised  
  
The darkness of night surrounds Kyoto. A small shade of gold lights the way for a young girl, the light is from her eyes. A figure follows her, the girl turns ready to attack...  
  
"Larva... is that you?" As clouds move in the sky the moon can be seen, the figure is shown to the girl, her heart beating.. "Oh, it is you, I thought someone was going to attack me, it has been a quiet night." The cloked figure pulls the girl towards him. "Miyu..." The Girl freezes, for the man wears no mask and speaks with a voice. "Larva?" The girl, a vampire, named Miyu cannot believe that this man, silent and faceless for centuries, finally speaks.  
  
She looks up at his face. It is magnificent, his features lit by the shine of the moon. Miyu stretches up towards him, and their lips meet. He pulls her closer as the kiss bcomes more passionate than before. The tall man suddenly pulls away, Miyu looks deeply into his eyes, strong and mysterious. Larva backs off before running, into darkness. 


	2. Chapter 1

"The Kiss"  
  
AinoMinakoAu  
  
The first chapter is basically set the night after Larva kissed Miyu ( ^_^) and our little vampire falls in love!!!  
  
- AMA ^_^  
  
  
  
'A bleeding heart. Torn apart.  
  
Left on an Icy grave.'  
  
- Forgiven, not forgotten: The Corrs  
  
Chapter 1 - Revised.  
  
It was night again. Miyu was surrounded by thoughts.  
  
"Why would he kiss me? I thought he was only with me because of my blood." Footsteps followed Miyu, the girl was so confused she had lost her sense of awareness.  
  
"Maybe I was too demanding or pushy..." A long cane struck Miyu's head and she fell to the ground suddenly awoken from her dream like state. The attacker tried to strike again until Miyu floated up into the air. Her eyes shining bright caused the attacker to fall into a trance. Miyu could see her enemy clearly now, a female shinma demon. She stared at her palm and created a ball of fire. The ball flew towards the shinma who jumped over it.  
  
"He is not for you, I have him!" shrieked the Shinma. Miyu, now confused, dropped to the ground and began to run. This new threat was a challenge for Miyu, she needed the help of Larva, but she doubted he would even approach her now and what was the shinma talking about? Miyu hadn't even seen this demon before and didn't know who this "HE" was. Then it hit her, Larva The night before had been awkward for him. The kiss had become very passionate and if thy had of continued...  
  
"Oh dear!" Miyu thought before running again, just the thought of what they could have done caused Miyu to get dizzy.  
  
"I think I love him but... does he love me" she thought before feeling a strange force strike her back. Miyu fell to the ground before her once silent companion picked her up off the ground and took her away to a nearby tree.  
  
"Larva?" she whispered before drifting to an unconsiencus state.  
  
Larva looked the girl over. Miyu was indeed beautiful. Her lips were parted, drawing Larva's attention. He removed his mask to reveal a handsome face, shaped with hair, the colour of the afternoon sky. He leaned forward taking in the Vampire's scent, and then he kissed her softly on her lips.  
  
Miyu woke to this wonderful feeling. Opening her eyes to a handsome man kissing her caused Miyu to smile slightly. She draped her arms around the tall man's neck and pulled him closer to her. She felt herself moan into the kiss as he began lay on top of her.  
  
She broke the kiss and whispered,  
  
"I love you Larva. I only realised now, I want to be with you. Do you love me?" He looked into her golden eyes for a while as if pondering the question. Miyu then performed an action of love by returning his kiss. Larva broke away quickly, shaking, as if he had seen a ghost.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Miyu before Larva left her as fast as he could..  
  
Miyu was stunned. She stared were he had disappeared, hoping for him to come back. After around an hour she realised he had gone, and wasn't coming back to be with her for the night.  
  
A pain in her eyes caused her to think hard.  
  
"What is this feeling?" Miyu hadn't felt it for a long time. It was tears. With water filled eyes, Miyu picked herself up and began to run away from the scene, to a place were he would not find her, so she could be alone, with her thoughts. A loud sound of laugter could be heard behind Miyu. She turned to see the shinma from before mocking the young girl's actions. Rage overcame Miyu and she threw a flame at the demon. She watched as it screamed out some words before dissapearing into darkness.  
  
A strange feeling washed over Miyu briefly before dissapearing. The vampire then whispered  
  
"Lead me on will you? Well....not for long." 


	3. Chapter 2

"The Kiss"  
  
AinoMinakoAu  
  
Okay, sorry I haven't updated for a while, I compleatly forgot to upload the next chapters, I understand chapter 2 was pretty confusing. All will be revealed in the next few chapters. In case anybody was wondering, this story is set in the time of the OVA Series, which contained 4 episodes.  
  
- AMA ^_^  
  
Miyu flew into the air, looking for Larva, her eyes glowing a deep shade of red. She could not find him. She conjured her flame and in a fit of rage she began to burn everything around her. She still could not find Larva. A blinding light hit her eyes, Miyu screamed in pain. She dropped to the ground and ran between two houses nearby. She looked up to see the sun rising into the sky. Miyu was confused, she hadn't been affected by the light of the sun before. She had to leave, she tried to summon a portal into her world, nothing happened. The only thing Miyu could do was hide from the sun until dark. She would be hiding for a while.  
  
* * *  
  
As the sun set over Kyoto Miyu climbed out of her hiding spot, she had been under a large box in an alley way. She stretched her legs before spotting a man jogging along the side of the road. He was quite muscular but was no match for Miyu. She licked her lips and began to walk towards him. It had been ages since she had felt an extream craving for blood. She ran up beside him and smiled. The man looked at her strangely, he had never seen eyes the same colour as this young girl's. He smiled back at her. In a matter of seconds, Miyu tripped the man over onto the ground. Miyu looked over him, she smiled once again, and sank her fangs into his neck, sucking the blood from his body. Miyu stood up suddenly, she held her hand to her mouth, she had never had fangs before. She stepped back, stunned. Miyu turned and began to run away until Larva stepped in front of her. "Why did you do it Miyu?" Larva asked. He removed his mask and stared at her, his eyes were full of shame. Miyu couldn't believe what she had done either. She began to back away but Larva grabbed her arm. Tears began to form in her eyes. She then leapt into his arms and sobbed. Larva ran his fingers through her hair. Miyu looked up to him, as she leaned towards his lips she felt a sudden rush of power in her, a flame appeared in her hand and she pushed it into Larva's chest. Larva froze, he could feel a burning pain inside him. Miyu stepped back, her now red coloured eyes turned to gold. "Help Me!" Larva cried. Miyu could do nothing for him now, his body dissapeared as he returned to the darkness from where he was born. 


End file.
